Narutos Christmas Love Tale
by Shadow Smoke
Summary: Sakura hurts Naruto bad the night before christmas. Will she be able to fix what she said and what if her feelings are finally showing themselved. One-shot very fluffy, angsty in the beginning. Obvious NaruSaku.


-My first one-shot and it`s a NaruSaku so enjoy. I do not own any of the characters in any ways this is only for entertainment purposes only.

Naruto`s Christmas Love Tale

Sakura was in the market trying to find something to wear for the Christmas party that Ino had put together for tonight. Tomorrow was Christmas and she needed for cloths for today at night and tomorrow all as well. She walked entering every store that sold any type of clothing. She was very picky so finding clothes seemed like an almost impossible task for her.

She spotted the one who she chased after since her academy days just standing outside a jewelry store looking cool while staring at the sky.

"Hay Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked trying to make her eyes seem cute. Sasuke could care less though so he just shrugged.

"Waiting for Naruto, he`s been in there for hours already." Sasuke said annoyed. He didn't know why he had agreed to this… oh wait yeah he was going to train with him once he was done.

"Naruto-baka`s in there? What is he doing in a jewelry store?" Sakura asked annoyed that Naruto once again had ruin her alone time with Sasuke.

"Hell if I know but once he comes out we are going to…" He startd but was interrupted by the door to the store opening.

"Alright Sasuke, we can go now. Oh hay Sakura-chan, what`s going on?" Naruto asked noticing Sasuke`s company. He proceeded to secretly hide the small box he had in he`s hand in he`s rear pocket. Lucky for him no one noticed he`s action.

"Nothing you baka, you just got in the way of my time with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said coldly looking annoyed at Naruto. Naruto`s face dropped a little which was only noticed by Sasuke.

"Oh alright then Sakura-chan, I`m sorry but Sasuke and I are gonna train for a little while." Naruto said a little hurt but still not noticeable.

"Of course you always have to be the one to get in the way of me and Sasuke. Kami you're just a worthless baka." Sakura said without a hint of regret in her voice. Normally she wasn't this cold but she had a bad morning.

Naruto really didn't know how to react was to just give a fake smile and turn around and start walking. Once no one saw he`s face a single tear slithered down he`s cheek. Sasuke began walking behind him leaving Sakura to the rest of her shopping.

"How the hell do you stand her being such a bitch to you? Even I would blow if I was you." Sasuke said actually sounding concerned. After the mission in wave he had finally started seeing Naruto as a brother and their relationship had gotten better. They still fought but they always laughed afterwards.

"Because, I love her and I want her to be happy. If making fun of me in front of you makes her happy then I will not stand in her way." Naruto said as they walked to the training ground.

Ino`s House (Party)…

Sakura was talking to Ino and Hinata about anything really. Naruto stood next to Kiba and Sasuke talking about their jutsus and other cool ninja stuff. A slow dance started and the lights deemed to make the moment. Everyone seemed to find a partner except for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura being well Sakura virtually teleported to where Sasuke was standing.

"Hay Sasuke-kun, you wanna dance?" Sakura asked eye`s full of hope. Sasuke had a look of disgust for a second but switched to he`s monotone one once again. The way he treated he`s brother disgusted him greatly but he respected Naruto`s feelings so he always was respectful to her even if she didn't deserve it.

"No." Was Sasuke wimple answer as he took a sip from he`s drink. He then walked away to the table where they had the food and prepared another punch since he`s was almost done

Sakura sadly walked to a corner to feeling rejected and tears started to rain down her cheeks. Why was Sasuke so cruel to her?

"Hay Sakura-chan, want to dance?" Naruto asked while standing in front of her. She saw her tears and thought that maybe he could help.

Suddenly all her sadness and rejection turns into anger as she looked at the blonde boy In front of her. Her eyes made Naruto take a step back knowing full well what was to follow but nothing could have prepared him for what did.

"Leave me alone already you worthless idiot. Don`t you see that I want to be left alone and if I wanted to dance with someone it most certainly wouldn't be a sorry excuse of a ninja like you. Damn Naruto sometime I wish you would just disappear, disappear and never talk to me again!" Sakura shouted as her rage flew uncontrolled.

Naruto was now in tears. What had he done to deserve such harsh words and even worst from the girl he loved? Naruto put he`s head down as tears fell to the ground.

"I-I`m sorry… I didn't know I was that much trouble to you. Here and as for that wish, it`s granted." Naruto said as he handed a perfectly wrapped box to Sakura. He then made he`s way to the door and ran out into the cold.

Everyone turned to look at Sakura. Realization finally dawned on what she had said. She put one hand in her mouth as wishing she would wake up. She had said all those horrible things to Naruto.

She looked down at the box that he had handed to her. She quickly un-wrapped it and looked inside of it. What she saw made tears fall from her eyes.

Inside was a beautiful necklace that had the shape of a heart made out of emerald. The box had a note which she took and read it.

Dear Sakura-chan

I hope you like this necklace. It cost me my whole life savings but it was worth it for the girl who means so much to me. It doesn't even compare to your beauty though and it goes with your wonderful eyes to. I just hope that you find happiness where ever you go looking for it.

Love Naruto Uzumaki

Now she was openly crying as she saw Sasuke approaching her. She thought he had come to comfort her but reality hit her hard.

"How dare you be like that to Naruto, NARUTO! The one who has not only saved you countless times but also put your happiness in front of he`s own. Every day he strived for your smile. That`s why he never told you he`s feelings cause he said that the smile you get when you see me is you being happy and that`s all that he wants. Kami! You don't deserve a guy like Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked to the door in hopes of finding he`s best friend.

Sakura dropped to the ground and sobbed. She had done something terrible and now she couldn't take it back. She just wished she could apologize.

The Next Day…

Sakura woke up to the callings of her mother down stairs. She stood from her bed and realized that today was Christmas morning. Even if she should be happy the memories of what she had done the day before hunted her. She was going to apologize today but didn't know how.

She made her way downstairs to the living room where her father and mother awaited to give her their presents. She put a fake smile and hugged both her parents.

"Good morning dear and merry Christmas." Sakura`s mother said as she let go of her daughter and gave her present. Sakura gladly accepted it and opened it up to reveal a pair of boots she wanted for a long time.

"Thanks mom, their beautiful." Sakura said trying to hide her sadness but she couldn't lie to her mom.

"What`s wrong dear, are they not the ones you wanted?" Sakura`s mom asked concerned.

"No mom their great but yesterday I did something terrible." Sakura said as her face fell. She knew that they were going to be mad but she needed to tell someone.

"It can't be that bad Sakura. So what was that "terrible" thing you did?" Sakura`s dad asked.

Sakura told them the story about Naruto and her lashing out at the poor boy. She had small tears in her eyes.

Her parents looked at her with a little pity but much more disgust and anger. They didn't hate the boy like most the village. They actually thought he was kind of sweet and innocent in a way only a prankster could be.

"Sakura, why in the world would you do something like that to the poor boy, he`s received enough of that type of treatment from everyone in the village." Sakura`s father said with disgust in he`s voice.

"Oh my that poor boy so that`s why you have that necklace on. Please tell me that`s not the gift you were talking about." Sakura`s mom asked hoping that her daughter didn't lash out on someone that would go through so much trouble for her.

Now the anger surfaced as she nodded slowly. "Sakura how could you be so cruel to that poor boy. You have to apologize right now." Sakura`s mom said with a stern voice.

"That is if Naruto would allow it, for all we know she`s dead to him." Sakura`s dad said and surprisingly it hurt her more than anything.

Their a flash of the blonde`s things he had done to her went through her mind. He had always put her in front of himself every time he had the chance, always tried to make her smile. He had done the impossible over and over again just to save her and now this is how she repaid him. The fear of losing him ran through her body as she felt like braking down and crying. Not even Sasuke`s rejections hurt this much. How could she have been so blind to the blonde?

Sakura then sprinted out of her home without even saying a word to her parents. All she had in her mind was finding Naruto and apologizing. She ran as fast as her legs carried her to he`s apartment. She reached the door and proceeded to knock. Nothing….

"Naruto, can I come in?" Sakura said loudly but nothing.

"He`s not home Sakura." Sasuke said form behind her. He`s hand in he`s pockets he stared at Sakura confused by her presence.

"Sasuke-kun, where is he? I need to see him." Sakura said with a sense of urgency in her voice. This made Sasuke ask himself why the hell she is showing so much concern. He was going to find out one way or the other.

"Why are you looking for him, so you can break him again and throw him away like you did yesterday? I didn't think you'd stoop so low." Sasuke said with venom in he`s voice. Sakura widened her eyes and tears once again appeared in her eyes.

"N-no I want to apologize. He didn't deserve it." Sakura said looking at the ground fighting the tears.

"He doesn't deserve anything that this village throws at him but after you little show yesterday, well… I've never seen him so broken before." Sasuke said remembering he`s chat after the party.

Flashback…

"Wait Naruto, where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he catches up with Naruto. Naruto stopped not turning around.

"Why does she hate me so much Sasuke, what have I done to deserve any of this?" Naruto asked looking to the ground. Tears fell from he`s eyes making Sasuke look worried. He`s friend never cried but now here he was, losing the mask that kept him protected from everything.

"Naruto…"

"Goodbye Sasuke, thanks for caring so much." Naruto said as he jumped to the roofs as he disappeared in the night.

Flashback Ends…

"So where is he now Sasuke?" Sakura asked growing frantic. She was worried for Naruto beyond her own understanding.

"He`s training alone but I recommend…" Sasuke started saying but before he could finish Sakura was already running to the training field.

"Hrmgh woman." Sasuke said annoyed as he continued to walk.

Training Field…

Sakura hid behind a tree as Naruto battled with clones of himself. The battle was fierce with Naruto delivering precise punches to the clones that dared to attack him head on. The battle lasted a couple of minutes before the last clone was destroyed. Naruto then proceeded to look at the clouds not knowing what to do now.

"N-Naruto." A voice said behind Naruto. He recognized it immediately and stared shocked at the appearance of Sakura.

"S-Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked trying to avoid eye contact with her. This made Sakura un-sure of what she was about to do. Maybe he hated her or worst.

She did the first thing that came to her mind and wrapped her arms around Naruto in a bone crushing hug. This action not only shocked Naruto but herself. She felt her face heat up but she didn't know why.

"**Really, are you really that clueless or do you make yourself so oblivious?" **Inner Sakura said annoyed.

'What do you mean?' Sakura asked in her head so Naruto didn't think she was crazy, which she could be for all she knew.

"**How do you feel right now?" **Inner Sakura asked looking annoyed.

'I feel warm, like I never want to let go. I feel happy but nervous at the same time. I feel like hiding but yet I… Oh my god. Do I love Naruto?' She asked herself as she came to a realization.

"**Ding, ding, ding and the winner is. Of course you are genius but you always hid it behind your crush with Sasuke. Now go out there and love him." **Inner Sakura said as a chibi Naruto appeared in her arms as she hugged him.

Back into reality Sakura was hugging Naruto him being stiff as a piece of wood. He had a look of shock and confusion in he`s face. She released him and looked into he`s eyes and their it was, the truth she was looking for. She was in love with the blondie.

"I want to apologize for the things I`ve done to you. Not only yesterday but every other time as well. I was a bitch to you when what you deserved was much more. Will you forgive me?" Sakura asked.

Naruto didn't answer and she took that as a rejection to her please. She turned around tears falling freely.

"I understand, I`m go…" Sakura started saying but was interrupted by Naruto`s arms surrounding her in a hug.

"Of course I forgive you Sakura-chan. I couldn't stay mad at you. And I see you liked the necklace." Naruto said making her blush a little.

"Naruto I have something to tell you." Sakura said as she broke free and looked into he`s eyes.

"N-Naruto I-I… I lo…" Sakura tried to say but her nerves were getting in the way.

"**Just kiss him already!" **Inner Sakura yelled making Sakura react. She tackled Naruto planting her lips firmly on he`s. Now Naruto was thinking that he was still dreaming but even if it was a dream he was going to enjoy it. He closed he`s eyes and kissed her back. They kissed passionately until they needed air.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Sakura said fear gone and in its place a feeling of love that she hadn't felt before. Not even for Sasuke.

"I love you to Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he hugged her small tears in he`s eyes.

"By the way Naruto, merry Christmas." Sakura said.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he kissed her again. This time their tongues went into play.

This quickly turned from one of their worst to one of their bests Christmas they had ever had. Their love would grow from now on and every year at Christmas they would meet at the training field where they had confessed their love and smile upon that day. Only some years later they were accompanied by a pink haired little boy who looked a lot like he`s father.

"This little Minato is a very important place for your mom and me." Naruto said to he`s pink haired clone.

"Really can I play?" Minato asked excitedly. He had inherited he`s father`s energy.

"Sure go ahead." Naruto said as he`s little boy ran through the training ground not rally caring about anything.

"I love you so much." Said he`s pink haired wife grabbing he`s hand. She had a swollen belly signaling that she had another child under way.

"I love you to and I will always." Naruto said as he`s lips met Sakura`s.

"Yuck, dad!" Minato yelled in disgust. This made Naruto and Sakura chuckle. Naruto then looked at he`s son.

"Hay dad can we play tag?" Minato asked.

Naruto got a sadistic smile on he`s face as he stared at he`s son. Sakura just stared at her husband. He had grown but he was still a child at heart. That is one of the reasons she loved him so much.

"Naruto, take it easy, you're the Hokage so you can't exactly use all your speed or strength." Sakura said but knew that if he was going to play he wasn't going to take it easy.

Naruto disappeared in a flash. Sakura then looked up the necklace that Naruto gave her all those years ago hanged down her neck. She was happy and nothing would change as long as Naruto was next to her. She loved him so much and she would love him forever.

"I love you Naruto, now and forever." Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

"Love you to Sakura-chan." Naruto said behind her.

"The other Naruto was a shadow clone right?"

"Yep"

"You just wanted to distract Minato right?"

"Yep"

"Were gonna make out now right."

"Hell yeah." Naruto said as he captured her lips in a romance filled kiss. They stayed till they were out of breath.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she hugged her husband like she did all those years ago.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan."

-Well there it is a very fluffy one shot for Christmas. Hope you guys like it and please review, this is my first one-shot.


End file.
